Tenten's Troubles!
by RedLotusNin
Summary: What happens when Tenten lets her hair down? Literally?
1. No Hair Ties?

Summary: What happens when Tenten decides to keep her hair down?

Pairings: NONE! SO DON'T BOTHER ME! IT'S JUST A HUMOR FIC!

RLN: I have a Shino fic, a Kiba fic, and a Shikamaru fic, so I decided to make a Tenten fic. This is a short story filled with humor. It's probaly going to be only 5 chapters long. It's 4 years after Sasuke left the village.

Oh, and come characters will be a little OOC so...

If I owned Naruto, Tenten's hair would be down.

Chapter 1- No Hair Ties?

Tenten woke up to a beautiful day. Like every other day, she ate breakfest, took a shower, got dressed, blow dried her hair, and then put it up... or did she? Tenten did not put her hair up, why? Because she had no hair ties. As she looked through the heap of junk and clothes AKA her room, she still couldn't find anything. At last, Tenten kneeled down in the middle of the hallway, threw her hands up and shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Cough Cough) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Five Minutes Later-

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Tenten. She would've screamed longer, but the neighbors started yelling at her to shut up.

"Tenten, what the hell is going on?" Snapped Tenten's mother, peeking her head out of her bedroom.

"Oh! Mom, do you have any hair ties?" Asked Tenten hopefully. Tenten's mother pointed to her short hair.

"Do I need any?" She asked. Tenten proceeded her NO! scream.

"TENTEN!" Snapped her mother.

"Yeah?" Asked Tenten.

"Did you ever think of just going to training _without _your hair up?" Her mother asked.

"...Is that a trick question?" Asked Tenten, her mother huffed. "I'm just kidding. It's just that no one ever saw me with my hair down before."

"But your hair looks so nice down..." The older woman said.

"Yeah, but it gets in the way!" Said Tenten. "I don't want it in the way!"

"Oh get over it Tenten! I'll just buy you some hair ties, one day with your hair down, how bad could it be?"

Later-

Very bad. Tenten vowed herself to not throw kunais at the perverted men who were checking her out.

"Hey baby!" Said a guy. Tenten threw a shuriken at him which whizzed past the guy's head. She never said anything about shuriken...

Tenten made it to her training grounds where Lee and Neji were sparring. Okay, they weren't sparring, but Lee was trying to get Neji to spar with him.

"Come on Neji! Just one spar! I challenge you!" Said Lee.

"No." Was all Neji said.

"Is the great Hyuuga Neji afraid?" Said Lee.

"No."

"Five minutes!"

"No."

"Then you are afraid!"

Tenten sighed. The only thing smaller then Lee's fashion sense was his brain.

"Yo." She said, walking up to her two teammates. Lee and Neji both turned around to their teammate, but, of course, they didn't recognize her.

"Eh? Are you lost?" Asked Neji. Tenten looked confused. Didn't they recognize her.

"Uhm..." She started, but was interuppted when Lee started talking wierd.

"Ah! A beautiful flower! Surely you are the most beautiful creature to walk the planet!" Lee said. Tenten wasn't sure if it was a pick up line or an attempt to make her barf.

"Er... Lee? It's me, Tenten..." She said.

"WHAT! TENTEN!" Shouted Lee, as if Tenten was poison Ivy instead of a beautiful flower, even Neji was shocked. Lee ran across the training grounds and came back with a water bottle in his hands, he drank his water and then spat it all over Neji's face. Neji slowly turned his head to give Lee a scowl.

"GOOD MORNING MY STUDENTS OF YOUTH AND..." Gai trailed off. "Who are you?"

Tenten slapped her forehead.

"It's me Gai Sensei, it's Tenten..." She told. Gai gasped, he ran over to Lee and grabbed his water bottle, he took a drink and spat it all over Neji's face.

"...Are you guys going to do that all morning?" Asked Neji, wiping the mixture of water and saliva off his face.

"It can't be you! We haven't seen Tenten with her hair down since..." Gai stopped to start thinking. Neji sniffed the air.

"Do you smell smoke?" Neji asked in a puzzled voice.

"EVER!" Gai concluded.

"Well my hair's down! Get used to it! Let's just train!" Said Tenten.

"Tenten is right! Let's get down to business! We will spar!" Said Gai. "Lee will spar with Tenten and Neji will spar with me, alright?"

"Yes." Everyone answered, and they went to work.

While Tenten and Lee were sparring, Tenten couldn't help but think Lee was being distracted. But when Lee just stopped dodging her weapons to just stand there and gaze at her, she _knew _something was wrong.

"Lee! Stop obsessing over my hair!" Tenten shouted, which caused Lee to snap out of his daze.

"I'm not obsessing!" He defended.

"Lee!"

Gai and Neji stopped their spar to look at the two. Gai sighed.

"Okay, Lee and Neji will switch spots okay?" He said. They did as told and continued their sparring rituals.

Tenten was okay now because she _knew _Neji wouldn't do anything... well... she _thought _she knew. When they were doing close up combat, she could've sworn Neji _stroked _her hair.

"EW! Don't do that!" Said Tenten, backing up away from Neji.

"Do what?" He asked, looking confused. Tenten sighed.

"Never mind..." She said. What was she thinking? This was _Hyuuga Neji_.

They continued their spar without any interupptions, that is... until her hair got stroked again.

"EEP! GAI SENSEI, CAN I SPAR WITH YOU?" Asked Tenten, backing away from Neji. She could've sworn Neji murmer something like 'aw man' or something similar.

"Eh? What's going on?" Asked Gai, looking at Tenten, then Neji, then Tenten again.

"NEJI'S BEING A JERK!" She said.

"What did _I_ do?" Asked Neji.

"_You_ stroked _my_ hair!" Snapped Tenten.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Neji, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Said Tenten. Gai sighed.

"Let's just take a break..." He said.

"No wait-" Started Tenten.

"Don't worry, it's all right! We could all use a break to enjoy our youths! Let's go take a walk around Konoha!" Said Gai.

"All right Gai Sensei!" Said Lee obediantly.

"Whatever..." Said Tenten.

The walk would've been normal but guys kept staring at Tenten, one guy even walked right into a pole because he was so preoccupied.

"Just kill me now..." Tenten grumbled under her breath.

"HEY LEE!" Shouted a voice, the 4 turned around and saw Naruto run up to them. The rest of team 7 caught up later.

"KAKASHI!" Shouted Gai, running up to his rival.

"Hi guys..." Naruto's voice trailed off. Tenten suppressed a groan. "Whoa... you guys got an upgrade..." Said Naruto, eyeing Tenten.

"_Excuse _me? I'm Tenten!" She yelled.

"Wha... seriously? Well in that case, you want to get some ramen with me?" Asked Naruto.

"No!" Snapped Tenten.

"You're Tenten?" Sasuke said questioningly, pointing at the weapons master.

"DUH! I just said that!" Said Tenten, getting really annoyed.

"Do you guys want to join us? We were going to get some ramen!" Said Sakura.

"Whatever..." Said Neji. The group ditched their rivaling teachers to walk to the ramen place. Sasuke was sort of slugging along in the back while the rest were ahead of him.

Tenten was happy that everyone else were just chattering like idiots so no one noticed her... well... ALMOST no one.

"I like girls with long hair..." Sasuke whispered in her ear causing her to jump.

"EW! YOU PERVERT!" Shouted Tenten, causing the whole group to turn around and look at Sasuke.

"What?" He said confused.

"You just whispered 'I like girls with long hair' in my ear you jackass!" Yelled Tenten.

"Number one, that was just some stupid rumor, and number two, I didn't whisper anything in your ear..." Said Sasuke.

"LIAR!" She screamed, pointing at him.

"Tenten, I don't think he said anything..." Said Naruto, putting his hand on Tenten's shoulder, which made Tenten even MORE uncomfortable, she shrugged Naruto's hand off. The group ignored what happened and continued walking. The others continues their conversation while Tenten crossed her arms. She KNEW Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't stand so close to Neji, he could use his byakugan to look down your shirt, can't blame him though..." Sasuke whispered.

"THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW!" Shrieked Tenten running off. Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"Wasn't me..." He lied.

End of Chapter

RLN: More will be coming soon. This story is short so I have plenty of time to do my other fics. Please Review!


	2. The Chase

RLN: Yippee! Another chapter! Ahh... feels so good to update again...

If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a pervert.

**WARNING: OOCNESS!**

Chapter 2- The chase!

Tenten kept running, even though she was almost out of breath. She was so blinded by just getting away from the 'perverts' she didn't notice Ino in front of her.

CRASH!

"Oh, sorry Ino..." Apoligized Tenten as she helped the blond girl off the ground.

"Oh, that's okay... Uhm... who are you?" Asked Ino, taking a look at Tenten. Tenten sighed.

"It's me, Tenten!"

"Tenten?" Wondered Ino, looking confused.

"Wait a second! Do you have any hair..." Tenten trailed off. "INO! YOUR HAIR'S SHORT!"

"Shikamaru and Chouji said I was beginning to become selfish and I don't want to become that way, so I donated my hair..." Said Ino, smiling.

"Do you have any hair ties?" Tenten asked quickly.

"No, I donated all those too..." Said Ino.

"Great, I'm just going to have to buy some..." Grumbled Tenten.

"Er... Tenten? It's a shopkeeper holiday. All the stores are closed until tomorrow." Said Ino.

"WHAT! NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" Said Tenten.

"Yeah, I know, I was going to buy this really pretty bead necklace!" Said Ino.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Said Tenten. "THE WEIRDEST THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING TO ME!"

"Like what?" Asked Ino.

"ALL THE GUYS ARE GOING GA GA AFTER ME! NARUTO ASKED ME OUT, LEE CALLED ME A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, NEJI STROKED MY HAIR, AND SASUKE WHISPERED IN MY EAR!" Said Tenten. Ino stared at Tenten before laughing.

"HAHA! I highly doubt Neji would _stroke _your hair and I highly doubt Sasuke would _whisper _in your ear..." Laughed Ino.

"BUT THEY DID!" Protested Tenten.

"Look, Shikamaru thinks women are troublesome and Chouji never fell for a girl before so if you can get these guys to gaze at you or something like that, then I'll believe you." Said Ino.

"Fine..." Sighed Tenten.

Later-

"Chouji, we've been staring at this board for 20 minutes..." Said Shikamaru, looking at the Go board.

"I know, I just want to make the right move..." Said Chouji.

"We just started this game, if you put a stone down, I won't be able to capture it." Said Shikamaru.

"You can never be too careful..." Said Chouji.

"Hey guys!" Said Ino. Chouji and Shikamaru looked at their blond teammate.

"You remember Tenten right?" Said Ino, stepping aside to show Tenten.

"Er... Hi..." Said Tenten.

"Isn't she pretty?" Asked Ino. Chouji and Shikamaru stared at Tenten with wide eyes.

Silence.

Shikamaru:O.O

Chouji: O.O

"SEE! I TOLD YOU!" Said Tenten, running away again.

"TENTEN!" Cried Ino, chasing after to comfort the poor girl.

"About time they went away..." Said Chouji, finally placing a stone on the board. "You were right Shikamaru, staring at people really do make them run away..."

"Of course I'm right..." Said Shikamaru, grabbing stone out of the Go bowl.

"I can't believe Ino thought we would fall for her..." Said Chouji.

"Ino doesn't know us at all..." Sighed Shikamaru.

Ramen Place-

"I wonder how Tenten's doing..." Said Sakura.

"I think she'll be fine. But she's been acting wierd all morning." Said Gai.

"Hey, is that Tenten outside?" Asked Sakura, pointing. Everyone looked and saw Tenten being chased by Ino.

"Maybe Ino's jealous of Tenten's looks..." Joked Kakashi.

"I'll go help her..." Neji, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke said in unison, standing up. They all looked at each other in unison.

"I have the byakugan, I can find her the quickest..." Said Neji.

"But I run the fastest..." Said Lee.

"Well I'm her teammate..." Said Neji.

"So am I!" Said Lee.

"Go eat your ramen dobe, I can get her..." Said Sasuke.

"But I'll be able to find her the easiest, I can use Bunshin no Jutsu better then anyone else..." Said Naruto. Sakura, Kakashi, and Gai raised an eyebrow in unison.

"Well I'm the hottest..." Said Sasuke. (RLN: I warned you about the OOCness...)

"What are you talking about Uchiha? It's pretty obvious I'm the hottest." Said Neji.

"Even with the Byakugan you're still as blind as ever Hyuuga..." Said Sasuke.

"While you guys argue over who's the hottest, I'm going to go save Tenten..." Said Naruto.

"Why should you go? You barely know her!" Said Lee.

"Well _I _can use Bunshin no Jutsu unlike _someone..._" Said Naruto.

"You're the only one who would NEED Bunshin no Jutsu to do such a simple task..." Said Sasuke.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY SASUKE BASTARD!" Hissed Naruto.

"I WILL FIND TENTEN WITHOUT THE HELP OF NINJUTSU OR GENJUTSU!" Vowed Lee.

"You can't even USE ninjutsu or genjutsu so why are you making a vow like that?" Asked Neji.

"Shut up Hyuuga, no one wants to listen to you..." Said Sasuke, glaring.

"Go fuck Orochimaru you Gay ass..." Snapped Neji, returning the glare.

"QUIET! STOP BICKERING!" Said Sakura, slamming her hands on the table. "YOU GUYS CAN'T FIGHT!"

"WHY NOT?" Snapped all the guys. (Excluding Kakashi and Gai)

"BECAUSE! We have to sell tickets, this is the fight of the century!" Said Sakura, with money signs in her eyes.

"Hmm... this is interesting, I got a plan..." Said Kakashi, poofing away.

Meanwhile-

Jiraiya was gathering 'inspiration' when somebody poofed near him. Jiraiya turned around and saw Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" Jiraiya asked his number one fan.

"I found good inspiration for your next book." Said Kakashi.

"Oh really?" Said Jiraiya.

"Yup, have you heard of a girl named Tenten?" Asked Kakashi.

"I know every girl in this village." Said Jiraiya, grinning. "What about her?"

"Well apparently, she's the favorite girl. Even Sasuke and Neji are fighting over her." Said Kakashi.

"WHAT! THE YOUNG PRODIGIES! AW MAN! THIS IS GOOD! THANKS KAKASHI! YOU'LL BE GETTING A FREE ISSUE OF THIS ONE!" Exclaimed Jiraiya, unfortunaly, he was so loud, all the girls in the springs heard him.

"Oh shit..." Swore Jiraiya.

"YOU PEVERTS!" Screamed the girls, throwing every solid object they could find at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

End of Chapter

RLN: Mm... yeah, pretty short, but this is a short story. Please Review!


	3. Kiba Joins

RLN: I have a story. I was in Lang. Arts and we were researching in the library, being the little sneak I was, I actually went to I couldn't find any good fics so I started reading my own. I decided to read _Tenten's Troubles_, I laughed out loud and my teacher kicked me off the computer. : ( But the good news is, I got inspiration to write the next chapter to this. :) I'm almost done!

Beware, I have changed this to parody. OOC on purpose.

If I owned Naruto, I would sue anybody who kicked me off the computer, but I don't, so I'm the one who has to worry about being sued.

Chapter 3- Kiba Joins!

The guys managed to get out of the Ramen place, beating the crap out of each other first though, Sakura smiled as she counted her money outside in the streets.

**Inner Sakura: Oh man! I'm rich baby!**

_But what about Sasuke Kun? I should probaly stop him, I mean, he's chasing Tenten! If I want Sasuke to fall in love with me, I need to stop him..._ She thought, she was about to put the money in her pocket, but her Inner self stopped her.

**Inner Sakura: Forget Sasuke! Look at all this cash we got for selling tickets to the fight! We're so rich, we don't NEED Sasuke!**

Sakura grinned greedily before counting her money.

_Oh, this is the life..._

**Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!**

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard noises, she looked and saw Ino panting from a block away.

"Sigh... she's gone..." Murmered Ino, looking around. She may be stronger then Tenten, but Tenten was faster.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Shouted a voice, Ino quickly turned around but was already kicked backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She screamed, realizing Lee kicked her.

"How dare you try to hurt Tenten!" Said Lee, pointing at her. Ino was confused. She wasn't trying to hurt Tenten...

"PREPARE TO DIE JEALOUS WENCH!" Shouted Naruto, who pushed Lee away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Lee.

"AVENGING TENTEN DUMBNUT! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" Screamed Naruto. Sakura raised an eyebrow, this was getting out of hand...

"To hell with you dobe, I'M the avenger, if anybody is avenging Tenten it's me..." Said Sasuke. Ino's jaw dropped. Even SASUKE was against her.

"I'm her teammate!" Neji and Lee said in unison before glaring at each other.

"Well I'm more sexy!" Said Naruto.

"You are not dobe, _I_ am!" Said Sasuke.

"You said you were the hottest, so I took the title of Most Sexy, and everyone knows Sexy is better then Hot..." Said Naruto, crossing his arms.

"WHO CARES ABOUT LOOKS?" Said Lee.

"The only reason why you're saying that is because you never looked in a mirror, everytime you attempted to it cracked..." Teased Naruto.

"I got a better joke, want to see something funny?" Said Neji, Naruto paused before nodding. Neji pulled out a mirror in front of Naruto's face.

"ASSHOLE! I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO THE DARKNESS!" Screamed Naruto. Ino slowly backed up and ran away while Sakura sighed and walked down the street, knowing her teammate was going to blow up.

Tenten-

"Phew... I'm safe..." She muttered, looking upon the arguing boys who were too distracted bickering that they didn't notice her. She started backing up slowly, when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE..." Tenten spun around and saw Kiba with his jaw dropped and his eyes widen.

"..." _Oh shit..._

"You smell nice..." He said, with hearts in the background.

"Erm... thanks?" She said.

"IS THAT TENTEN?" Shouted a voice, Tenten and Kiba looked and saw Naruto pointing. Currently, Lee had Neji in a headlock while Naruto was on the floor with Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke stopped punching Naruto across the face long enough to look. Tenten's face paled.

"EEK! THEY FOUND ME!" She shrieked.

"What? You're Tenten?" Said Kiba, confused. Tenten was about to run off but Kiba lifted Tenten off her feet and carried her bridal style, running away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Screamed Neji, Lee released him.

"GET 'EM!" Shouted Naruto, pushing Sasuke off of him.

"PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE!" Screamed Tenten.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Shrieked Tenten, Kiba winced.

"You scream loud..." He grumbled.

"WANNA HEAR ME SCREAM LOUDER?" She shouted in his ear.

"Kiba, what did you do this time?" Asked a voice. Kiba slid to a stop and turned around and saw Shino.

"LET GO OF ME!" Screamed Tenten.

"YOU'RE MINE AND DON'T FORGET IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba started laughing evilly while Tenten and Shino stared at him.

"Does he always do this?" Tenten asked Shino.

"Dogs are very overprotective of their territory and mate, Kiba's exactly the same but he's just more insane." Answered Shino. "Put her down Kiba..."

Kiba stopped laughing like a maniac on steroids.

"And let you have it? No way man! That's not cool!" Snapped Kiba. Tenten frowned. When was she an "it"? What was she now, an object?

"I am NOT an it!" Snapped Tenten, slapping Kiba across the cheek. Kiba was so startled he dropped Tenten on the ground, that's where she made her escape.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! DO DOG SENSES MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?" Kiba shouted after Tenten.

"Oh shit, he's right..." She murmered. She peeked behind her and saw no one. She then slipped into an alley, walking backwards, when no one came in, she turned around and squeaked. Naruto was concetrating his chakra on a clothes line and was hanging upside down. He had a mask on for "disguise" even though she could clearly tell it was him.

"What are you doing?" She sighed.

"If somebody told you I was your average kickass teenage ninja, then somebody lied..." He said in a dramatic voice. She grabbed his mask. (RLN: Don't own Spiderman either)

"Right..." She said. "Naruto." She revealed, pulling the mask off.

"...How'd you know it was me?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It was obvious..." She murmered, suddenly, Lee was next to Naruto, also hanging upside down.

"IT'S THE GREEN GOBLIN!" He screamed, pointing. Lee glared at him.

"Uh... Lee? I thought you couldn't use chakra..." Said Tenten.

"I can't..." Lee answered.

"Then how come you're hanging upside down?" Tenten, Lee and Naruto looked at Lee's feet and saw he was also hanging upside down from a clothesline.

"Huh... wouldn't you know..." Said Lee, the three stared at Lee's feet, looking mildly impressed.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Said Sasuke, skidding to a stop.

"Shit..." Tenten cursed. Then suddenly, Neji slid into Sasuke, causing them to fall over. Naruto grabbed Tenten's arms and walked up the wall, making the dramtic noises from Spiderman when Peter Parker first climbed up the wall with his furry fingers. His walk turned into a run and started jumping rooftop to rooftop. Naruto soared over.

"PUT ME..." Tenten waited until he landed on the roof. "DOWN!"

"Aw, come on, I'm not that bad..." Said Naruto sadly.

"You have a technique that makes you into a naked girl, you were trained by Jiraiya and Kakashi, so I'm assuming you're bad..." Said Tenten, glaring. Suddenly, someone rammed into Naruto, knocking him backwards, the person caught Tenten.

"Wha..." She started.

"Hello beautiful!" Said Kiba, grinning. He jumped down from the building. Tenten clutched her head and started shaking it.

"WHEN WILL THE MADNESS END?" She screamed.

"When RLN feels like ending it..." Said Kiba.

"Yeah, and whatever RLN says goes, cause she's a goddess." Said Naruto jumping down from the building.

"Yeah, she's a total hottie, and toally creative..." Said Neji.

"And don't forget really smart and kind and generous..." Commented Lee, stepping out of the ally.

"She's the funniest and most gifted person alive, she makes me blush because of her supreme goddess like quality and she's definatly better then IHN..." Shino started.

(IHN knocks RLN unconscious, leaving you in suspense for the next chapter)

End of Chapter

Hi, RLN is not at the computer right now, due to be knocked out unconscious. She apologizes for the crappy ending. Please leave a review after pushing the button below. BEEEP.


	4. Hinata, Enemy or Friend?

RLN: Wha... whoa... wha hoppen?

IHN: I knocked you out unconscious.

RLN: Oh...

(Five Minutes Later)

RLN: HEY!

IHN: Er... and so, RLN gives you her new chapter.

RLN: Don't think you're getting out so easily... Oh, and to Ayuka Chan, I AM sexy...

IHN: (CoughButtUglyCough)

RLN: (Death Glare) Oh yeah, and just to warn you, this went from random, to EXTREMELY random.

Beware of the OOCness.

Chapter 4- Hinata, Enemy or Friend?

"Alright! Time to make a run for it!" Shouted Kiba, but he didn't move. Everyone stared at him.

"So... when are you planning on running away?" Asked Naruto.

"I... can't... move..." Said Kiba. Tenten hesitated before looking at the ground. She groaned.

"Shikamaru..." She muttered. Shikamaru revealed himself.

"I thought you didn't like Tenten..." Said Neji.

"That was just an act in front of Chouji." Said Shikamaru.

"What a coincidence..." Said Shino, grabbing Tenten and running off. (RLN: NOO! SHINO!)

"WHAT THE... EVEN SHINO?" Screamed Naruto. Lee was about to run after her but Sasuke pushed him away. When he crossed the street, he used his fire jutsu to create a huge fire.

"Aw man, I didn't think getting Tenten would be this hard. Man this sucks..." Said Shikamaru. Neji activated his byakugan to find the quickest way to Tenten while Naruto chased Neji. Lee took off his weights and ran off as fast as he could while Shikamaru thought up a plan. Kiba used his super nose to find Tenten.

Shino and Tenten-

_Oh my god, even bug man loves me..._ Tenten thought. Then she noticed something.

"Sasuke?" Shino came to a stop and turned around but got punched by Sasuke. Tenten, who managed to land on her feet, she ran off while the two silent boys started beating the shit out of each other.

After running her heart out, she peeked behind her and saw no one, but she accidently crashed into someone.

"Huh? Hinata?" Said Tenten. Hinata frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked firmly.

"It's me Tenten! And... you didn't stutter." Said Tenten, when realization struck her.

"Tenten? Oh yeah, Neji bastard's teammate." Said Hinata.

"..." _Did Hinata just swear?_

"Anyways, what are you running away from?" Asked Hinata.

"Before we get to that, how come you're so... so..."

"Different?" Asked Hinata, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Said Tenten.

"I got confidence lessons, and now I'm a new person." Said Hinata. "Anyways, what were you running away from?"

"ALL THE GUYS ARE BEING CRAZY! SASUKE WHISPERED IN MY EAR, LEE CALLED ME A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, NARUTO ASKED ME OUT, AND NEJI STROKED MY HAIR!" Screamed Tenten, she was about to go on, but Hinata stopped her.

"Whoa whoa whoa... what did you just say?" She asked.

"You cousin stroked my hair." Said Tenten.

"No no, before that." Said Hinata.

"I said Naruto asked me out." Said Tenten. As soon as she said that, a dark aura was coming from Hinata.

"...Hinata?" Asked Tenten slowly, backing up. Hinata's left eye twitched.

"..." _Oh god..._

Hinata's byakugan flared up.

"NO!" Screamed Tenten, running away.

"YOU CAN RUN BITCH, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" She screamed.

Neji and Naruto-

"GET OUT OF MY WAY UZUMAKI!" Screamed Neji.

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Screamed Naruto.

"What the..." Said Neji, stopping.

"What?" Asked Naruto, stopping as well.

"Hinata Sama is chasing Tenten, and she looks angry..." Said Neji.

"...Tenten... or Hinata?" Asked Naruto slowly.

Silence.

"Hinata." Said Neji, the two boys looked at each other in unison before chasing after Hinata and Tenten.

Tenten and Hinata-

"Oh god, where did I go wrong?" Tenten muttered.

_Flashback_

_"Hi, I'm Tenten." Said Tenten, introducing herself to Hinata._

_End Flashback_

"Prepare to die!" Shouted Hinata, ready to gentle fist like there's no tomorrow.

"Hinata Sama!" Shouted a voice. Tenten and Hinata turned and saw Neji.

"Leave me alone asshole! I have to kill Tenten!" Snapped Hinata.

"I can't let you do that!" Shouted Neji.

"Neji, I don't want to do this..." Muttered Hinata.

"Do what?" Asked Neji, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to turn your brain into shit but you gave me no choice." Sighed Hinata, activating his curse seal thingamajig.

"AUGH!" Screamed Neji.

"Uhm... hehe... thanks for caring and stuff, I'll pay you back for this one, but I gotta go." Said Tenten, she turned around to leave but froze when Neji screamed again. She sighed.

_Why do I have to be a saint?_

"Okay look Hinata, I don't like Naruto, you can have Naruto, but you have to leave Neji alone, got it?" Said Tenten. Hinata looked at Tenten, then Neji, then Tenten again.

"...I didn't realize you guys were intimate..." Said Hinata.

"We're not." Huffed Tenten.

"Oh well, good enough for me, but go near Naruto and your boyfriend will suffer the king of headaches." Said Hinata, unactivating the curse seal thingamajig.

"He's not my... oh forget it." Said Tenten, giving up in the end.

"Tenten! Hinata! And... holy crap Neji." Said Naruto.

"Naruto!" Shouted Hinata, running over to glomp Naruto.

"What the..." Started Naruto, but Hinata glomped him.

"Hey Tenten, want some advice?" Asked Hinata. Tenten nodded. "Why don't you ask the Hokage for hair stuff?"

Tenten's jaw dropped.

"Hinata! You're a genius!" She yelled.

"I know." Said Hinata. Tenten then ran towards the Hokage's palace. Run Tenten, run!

End of Chapter

Heehee, Hinata's so OOC. Yeah, this was short. I'm a NejiTen fan so I really liked this chapter. Not so funny but the next chapter... yeah, pretty good. Review or I'll tell Hinata that you love Naruto and if you're a guy... I'll tell Neji you were checking out Tenten.

P.S. If you read my Author's page thing, you'll know I might post a story called _Naruto 2 _depending on what other people think. We're making a doujinshi out of it and we're wondering if we should let you read it or not let you read it because it would spoil the doujinshi. So tell us what you think in your reviews or E-Mail us.


	5. When in Doubt, Get Your Ass to the Hokag...

Beware... of the OOCness...

Chapter 5- When in doubt, Get your ass to the Hokage!

Tenten sprinted toward the Hokage's palace. She was getting closer. 5 feet... 4 feet... 3... 2... 1...

"TENTEN!" Shouted multiple voices. Tenten turned around and saw Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee.

"THERE SHE IS!" Said Shikamaru.

"DUH! And they call YOU a genius..." Said Kiba, rolling his eyes.

"GRANDMA!" Shouted a voice, everyone turned around and saw Neji.

"Neji? Why did you shout grandma?" Asked Shikamaru. Lee, Tenten, and Kiba were thinking the same thing.

"GRANDMA!" Shouted Neji again.

"...Maybe Hinata killed too many brain cells..." Murmured Tenten. Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba looked at Tenten, after hearing her.

"Really?" Said Kiba, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Neji! What's Two plus Two?" Asked Shikamaru. Neji started thinking for a moment; he then started counting on his fingers. He then took off his sandals and started counting on his toes too.

"..." Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee were speechless. _Hyuuga Neji _had to count on his TOES to figure out what Two plus two was.

"IT'S TWENTY!" Neji concluded, with a proud smile on his face.

"...At least he can count right..." Muttered Shikamaru, satisfied with the fact Neji knew how many toes and fingers he had.

"Or is it 79..." Said Neji, stroking his chin.

"...Or not." Said Tenten.

"Neji put your hand on your chest real quick." Said Kiba, Neji put his hand on his shoulder.

"...Close enough; now try to bite your ear." Said Kiba. Neji tried to do so, which caused Kiba to laugh at the incredibly stupid Neji trying to bite his ear.

"...I don't have time for this..." Said Tenten, running into the palace, the laughs of Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee trailing off.

Tenten ran up the stairs and made it to the Hokage's office, she ran in. The alarming noise of the doors slamming woke up the sleeping Hokage.

"Huh? Wha? What's going on?" Asked Tsunade, rubbing her eyes.

"TSUNADE SAMA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Shouted Tenten. Tsunade was confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Tenten..." Sighed Tenten, annoyed.

"Oh... your hair's down." Observed Tsunade. "How can I help you?"

"I NEED HAIR TIES! I CAN'T FIND ANY AT MY HOUSE, NOBODY I KNOW HAS ANY, AND THE SHOPS ARE CLOSED!" Said Tenten, Tsunade cut her off.

"I know! I was going to buy this bead necklace!" Said Tsunade. "But apparently, it's a shopkeeper holiday. Who would've known?"

"WHO CARES? Anyways, I need to borrow your hair ties." Said Tenten.

"Why?" Asked Tsunade, raising an eyebrow. "So your hair's down for one day, what's the big deal?"

"It's a VERY big deal. Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru are chasing me, Neji stroked my hair, Hinata's being scary, Naruto put his hand on my shoulder, Sasuke whispered in my ear, and Lee, for some unknown reason, can use chakra, AND I WISH REDLOTUSNIN WOULD JUST DIE!"

RLN: HEY!

"So? Everybody (Excluding her fans) wants RLN to die..." Said Tsunade.

RLN: HEY!

"And this stuff isn't so bad..." Added Tsunade, ignoring the furious author.

"How?" Huffed Tenten.

"Well... who cares if you end up with these guys?" Tenten's jaw dropped. Everyone was against her today...

"I mean... Kiba and Lee, no... But Shikamaru... with his intelligence, he could become very rich, if you ended up with him, you'd inherit his fortune after his death, and with the shape he's in, he'll definitely die before you..." Said Tsunade.

They hated her.

"And Naruto... well... stay away from him... I think he and that little Hyuuga girl are just so cute together!" Chirped Tsunade.

The Hokage was a LUNATIC.

"I can see why you don't like Shino, with the bugs and all but... his voice is so damn sexy and he's SO mysterious... and... well... Sasuke and Neji ARE the prodigies and ARE geniuses..."

_Not anymore..._ Thought Tenten, remembering Neji's proud smile when he misadded Two plus Two.

"But Sasuke... I don't know... you might want to play it safe with Sasuke, with reviving the clan and all..."

Tenten's face became disgusted.

"But you and Neji could have such cute children together!"

_Oh yeah, Main House hating weapon throwing babies, sounds adorable to me..._ Thought Tenten sarcastically.

"LOOK! I JUST WANT THE DAMN HAIR TIES! I DON'T WANT DEAD SHIKAMARU'S FORTUNE, SEXY VOICED SHINO, PERVERTED SASUKE, OR CUTE MAIN HOUSE HATING WEAPON THROWING FANGED BABIES THAT LOOK LIKE CLONES OF HYUUGA ELDERS WITH TROUBLED CHILDHOODS! I JUST WANT SOME DAMN HAIR TIES!" Screamed Tenten, slamming her hands on the desk.

"I can't give them to you." Said Tsunade flatly. Tenten fell over anime style.

"Why not?" Asked her muffled voice from the floor.

"Because as a medic Nin, sharing hair ties can cause diseases..." Said Tsunade, with her index finger in the air. Tenten stood up.

"WHO CARES ABOUT DISEASES? SOMEBODY IS PROBALY GOING TO RAPE ME!" Shrieked Tenten. Tsunade stroked her chin.

"I wonder..."

Tenten was on the edge of her seat (And she wasn't even sitting on one! That's what makes it so dramatic!) Waiting for Tsunade's startling statement.

"I wonder who would make it to you first..." Said Tsunade, causing Tenten to fall over again.

"I mean Neji's byakugan could find you, but maybe Kiba's smelling could help you though. No... You could beat Kiba in a fair match. Maybe Sasuke, I mean, with the fact of reviving his clan scratched in the back of his mind..."

"I'm sorry I even came..." Muttered Tenten, crawling out of the room.

"Well if you ever want to vis-"

Tenten slammed the door behind her.

Later-

It was hopeless. She would have to run away, change her image, and then switch names. She would become a missing Nin, but it wouldn't matter, she was one of the toughest kunoichi in the village so the female Nins wouldn't be tough to beat... as for the ninjas... they'd die because of her "beauty". Tenten started thinking about a new name. A last name would be nice; yes... as for first name... 1010 would have to do. She was so preoccupied, she slammed into a house.

"Ow..." She murmured, after she fell on her butt.

"What the hell?" Said a voice. Tenten looked up and saw Temari looking at her confused.

"Why the hell did you just run into our house? And who are you?" Asked Temari.

"I'm Tenten! And don't yell at me! I'm depressed T... Tem..." Tenten started. She then started snapping her fingers. She should know this one. She lost to her in the chuunin exams.

"Temari." Temari said bluntly.

"Oh, that's right." Said Tenten. But then Tenten noticed something. She gasped.

"TEMARI! YOU HAVE HAIR TIES!" She screamed. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"You Konoha Kunoichi are slower then I thought..." She murmured. "And they say I'm a dumb blond..."

"YOU HAVE TO KET ME BORROW THEM!" Tenten screamed. Temari crossed her arms.

"Now wait just a second! What makes you think I'll do that?" She yelled.

"All the guys are falling in love with me! But if I put my hair up, I'll be fine!" Said Tenten.

"That's the lamest thing I ever heard! You think I'm going to pity you?" Snapped Temari. Tenten thought for a moment.

"Well... okay... I guess I can't force you..." Sighed Tenten.

"Exactly!" Said Temari, turning around, arms crossed.

"I guess Tsunade Sama was right... I'm probably going to end up with one of these guys anyways..." Said Tenten.

"Yep!" Said Temari.

"I guess I'll just go with Shikamaru. Being rich couldn't be SO bad..." Said Tenten shrugging. She fought back a smirk when she saw Temari freeze in her spot.

"So... err... Tenten was it?" Said Temari, turning her head.

"Yeah?"

5 Minutes Later-

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Screamed Sasuke. Kiba pushed him; Sasuke fell on the floor while Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru trampled over him. Neji skipped past him.

"Hey! I smell her!" Said Kiba, looking at Temari's house. The door opened and Tenten came out. The boys' jaws dropped when they saw Tenten with her hair up again.

"Hey guys!" She said happily.

Silence.

"Who's she?" Asked Neji, causing everybody to stare at him.

"That's Tenten..." Said Lee.

"...Ten... of what?" Asked Neji.

Stare.

Chirp Chirp.

"O...kay..." Said Tenten. She started leaving but a voice called her name.

"Hey Tenten! I don't need these." Everybody turned around and saw Temari with her hair down, and her last two hair ties in her hands. (RLN: Temari has FOUR ponytails, she gave Tenten two, but she doesn't need the other two)

"I won't need these." Said Temari, giving Tenten the hair ties.

"Okay, thanks!" Said Tenten.

CLANK!

Temari and Tenten turned around. Tenten groaned.

"What's with them?" Asked Temari, looking at the boys who had their jaws dropped to the ground, gaping at the long haired Temari.

Two Weeks Later-

Tenten was glad that everything was back to normal... well... almost. Neji's IQ was back, but the only thing he couldn't do was add two plus two.

"TWO PLUS TWO IS FOUR!" Screamed Lee, slamming his head repeatedly on a store window.

"That's what I said!" Screamed Neji.

"YOU SAID 40 THOUSAND!" Screamed Lee.

"WELL I MEANT FORTY!"

"IT'S FOUR!" Screamed Lee.

"Lee, you better stop, you're going to break that window." Tenten pointed out. Lee did as told, suddenly, Lee gasped.

"What's wrong?" Neji and Tenten asked, walking over.

"Oh my..." Murmured Neji. In the window, on display, was a book. On the cover was a picture of a beautiful girl with long, dark brown hair while boys were drooling over her in the background. Tenten gulped.

"_Tenten's Troubles_, by Jiraiya the Super Pervert..." Read Tenten.

THE END

RLN: Lol. Did you forget Jiraiya? Please Review!

P.S. I had to remove Konoha Radio Station because you're not supposed to copy and paste lyrics on fics so I removed it.

TENTEN'S TROUBLES: COMPLETE!


End file.
